Forever is Over
by Sporkyy-Chan
Summary: A month has gone by since Sozin's Comet changed everything. Nations are at peace, and the Avatar is restoring balance. But when Azula escapes, what will happen to the newly restored balance and the relationships created? Zutara
1. Move Along

**Hello and Welcome to Forever is over! This is my response the the Avatar finale and I hope to make the best of it. I understand that there will be a lot of future fic's popping up over the next who knows how long, but I hope that mine will stand out in the future, as I pray my idea is original, haha. So, review if you like or didn't, and enjoy!**

Zuko and Katara stood next to each other on a balcony over-looking the festival

Zuko and Katara stood next to each other on a balcony over-looking the festival. It was all in honor of him, for finally bringing the Fire Nation back to it's former glory.

The crowd was obviously enjoying themselves, as there were games and merriment to be had. Not all were as merry as they should be, though.

"Azula escaped." Zuko confided quietly to his companion. Katara's eyes widened. "What? When?" "Two days ago. We're keeping it under wraps though, we don't want to cause panic." Katara glanced at the crowd, silently agreeing that it would be most unwise to disrupt the festivities.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Katara inquired. "I'll do whatever I can."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Zuko said gratefully. "We're preparing to hire Jun, but we'll need all the help we can get." "What about Sokka and Suki?" The dark-haired girl nodded toward the two in the crowd. Sokka was dancing around the meat booth while Suki attempted to pull him away. She was still a force to reckon with, even with her swelling belly.

Zuko shook his head. "No, I don't want to involve them. They have a family together, I won't be held responsible for breaking it if anything happens."

"...What about Mai?" Katara's nose wrinkled a tiny bit, as she said the knife thrower's name. "Aren't you two... Y'know... Together?"

Zuko darken visibly. "Things... Things didn't work out between us." Katara decided not to press the subject anymore. It had only been a month since the Comet's arrival and the Phoenix King's fall, and already so many things had changed since that day.

A comfortable silence had fallen between them, as they overviewed the festivities.

Zuko was the first to break the silence. "What.. What about you and Aang?"

Katara simply smiled. It was all that needed to be said. The smile was a forlorn one, and Zuko understood. Things were coming to an end for them as well.

"He's starting to mature, and he's got so many duties to the world. I don't compare." Zuko nodded, understanding. Replenishing a nation after a century of warring was not an easy feat. In no way did he envy Aang's position, trying to re-balance the whole planet.

"Well, enough lurking. Wanna go down and catch up with everyone?" Katara smiled, trying not to think about her failing relationship. Zuko returned her smile, and agreed.

* * *

Sokka was dancing around Suki as they made their way to Toph and Aang, whom were conversing with Zuko and Katara. "Sokka, I'm pregnant, not ill. Now stop acting like it!" Suki hissed, sending death glares at her husband.

Toph snickered. "Gee, Snoozles, you didn't waste any time." Suki and Sokka blushed. They'd only been married for 3 weeks, but they both agreed they wanted to begin a family as soon as possible, to make up for lost time.

Toph rolled her eyes and smiled. She'd come to terms with her crush, and had gotten over it. After Suki nearly died to save them proved that she was well worth Sokka and more.

"Are you guys enjoying the festival so far?" Aang walked over to Katara and put his hand around her waste. She flinched ever so slightly. Toph eyed her curiously.

"Yup, we're having a great time!" Aang grinned. Sokka nodded, "See what I won?" He proudly produced a Platypus-Bear plushie he'd won for Suki. Suki smiled, hugging the bear. "What about you, Sparky?" Toph inquired.

"How've you taken to the festivities so far?" Zuko smiled. "They've only just begun, but I think the planners did a wonderful job."

"Hey, Sokka! Look!" Toph exclaimed. "Meat eating contest!" Sokka jumped three feet. "WHERE?!" The Warrior exclaimed. "I dunno." Toph shrugged. The group laughed.

--

Several hours passed before the festival came to an end. The moon shown brightly as servants cleaned the grounds of the trash and drunken festival goers. Zuko stood from the balcony once more, watching over the clean up. He was tired, but he knew he'd get no sleep that night. Seeing her for the first time in a month had sent him into a relapse of previously held feelings. They needed to be sorted out before his eyes would ever get their much needed rest.

His brain was working overtime; old memories replayed themselves like broken records.

_I trusted you!_

_If you make one step out of line, one move out of place, you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll end it. Permanently._

_You could bring my mother back!_

_I'll never forgive him... But I can forgive you._

_Zuko! Hold on! I can heal you!_

The scar on his chest twitched at the memory.

Just another of her many marks that she'd left on him, some more visible then others. And he loved every single one of them.

Zuko sighed, thinking things might've been better off for him if he hadn't invited her to spend alone time with him. Deciding perhaps a stroll around the palace would help clear his head, he turned and exited his room.

* * *

Katara felt her irritation rise as Aang tried to kiss her as she combed out her hair for the night. "Katara, let's go to bed."

"It's fine, Aang. You go ahead, I just need to finish my hair and wash my face." Aang nodded, leaning up to kiss her once more. She turned her head, and he got her cheek instead of her lips. Looking slightly defeated, he walked out of the bathroom and into their bed.

She appreciated that Zuko allowed them to stay the night in the palace, she really did. But why only one bed?! Honestly, just because they were together doesn't necessarily mean that they slept together. Katara contemplated sleeping on the couch that was so graciously brought in on her request. It would be uncomfortable, but sleeping next to Aang, who was, let's face it, a lot younger than her (How did she forget this important fact when she kissed him?) would be a lot more uncomfortable. They were ending and that's all there was to it.

Setting the comb that she'd been brushing her hair with, Katara finished changing into her sleeping robes and grabbed a blanket off the bed. Aang was already fast asleep when she blew out the single remaining candle that lit the room. She sat on the bed, and darkness engulfed her.

**Well, here you have it. I apologize for those few who watched my other story, It will be updated soon... Nevermind that it's a year late...**


	2. Gravity rides Everything

Katara awoke early the next morning, perhaps several hours before she normally would. Sleep wouldn't grace her with its presence often these days. Aang was still comfortably asleep on his side of the large bed. Sleep eventually won out over comfort and she fell asleep on the bed, rather then the couch.

After dressing in her usual water tribe garb, she combed her hair and decided to head off to search for the garden Zuko had once told her about during their many adventures together.

As she left the room, she ran into Suki, or rather, a very green Suki.

"S-Suki? Are you ok?"

"Morning sickness! Gotta go, Katara!" Suki quickly ran off toward the bathroom. Katara paled as she watched her go. Shaking it off, Katara left the Guest hall and made her way to the Royal wing, where the supposed garden was.

Several moments passed before she finally found the garden, and was pleasantly surprised to see Zuko sitting by the pond.

"You're up early." He commented as she sad next to him by the pond. Turtle-ducks swam up to them eagerly.

"I could say the same to you, too." She smiled. Zuko produced a loaf of bread and split it in two, offering her a half. She eyed it curiously.

"It's for the Turtle-Ducks," he explained.

"Oh." Katara took a half and began to shred a few slices, offering them to the baby turtle-ducks. They squeaked and squabbled over the pieces in her hands. She chuckled.

"They're really cute."

"Yeah, they are."

The larger of the turtle-ducks seemed to favor Zuko, Katara identified it as the turtle-ducks' mother.

"She sure likes you." She commented, breaking the bread apart more, as an offering to the young birds.

"She was little when I was younger. Azula once chased her out of the pond a few years before I was banished. She scrapped her eye, and has since hated Azula." Indeed, the right eye of the bird was a few shades lighter than the left. Katara felt a pang in her heart.

"Did you come here often when you where younger?"

"I came here all the time. My mother and I used to spend hours here, just talking." Katara studied his face, trying to understand what his mother had truly meant to him.

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?" Zuko nodded, and silence befell them once more.

"I understand… I loved my mom a lot too." More silence. A slight breeze swept through the garden as the sun began to rise higher, signifying the rest of the population to rise with it.

"Listen, Zuko I-"no sooner had that been said before a guard came rushing into the garden, looking positively out of breathe. Zuko and Katara stood up instantly and ran to his side.

"What is it? Is it about Azula? Has she been spotted?" Zuko demanded. The guard nodded.

"A small town… Just south of the… Prison, my Lord." He wheezed. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Call together an emergency council meeting; I'll be preparing to leave in a moment's notice." With a respective bow, the Guard ran off to alert the rest of the palace.

"Tell Aang and everyone else to prepare to leave." Zuko turned from Katara as he made his way to his room.

"Wait, Zuko! I'll help! I'll be in the council room with Aang!" and with that, Katara ran ahead of him, to her shared room with Aang.

* * *

She arrived out of breathe, as Aang was dressing.

"What's up Katara? Morning jogging?" he joked. She shook her head.

"I need you to come with me to the council room." Katara looked at him urgently, which made him feel uneasy.

"Why, Katara? What's going on?"

"Can't talk right now, but we need to go." The waterbender grabbed Aang and ran out of their room with him.

"What about Sokka and Suki and Toph?" Aang inquired. Katara face-palmed. How could she forget them?

"You get Toph; I'll get Sokka and Suki. Meet up in the council room, ok?"

"Got it." She and Aang split up toward their friend's rooms.

The council members looked around at each other irritably. What was going on? And so early in the morning? They grumbled amongst themselves as Zuko walked in, Katara, Toph, Aang and Suki and Sokka following his lead. They sat around the large table in the center of the room.

"My fellow council members, I trust you've all been alerted of Azula's escape, am I correct?" a few gasps and groans ensued.

"Escaped?!" Sokka cried. "Great, now she's gonna go crazy on innocent people." Suki flicked him, telling him to be quiet.

"Yes, I am afraid so. She has just been spotted south of the Capitol. She murdered an elderly couple who owned a boating company. Witness testified that she's taken to the sea, heading toward the Earth Kingdom." More groans and moans could be heard throughout the council.

"I will personally go and track her, as well as a few friends. I am leaving the care of the Fire Nation in my Uncle's capable hands, as he will be arriving here in a day or so." Zuko eyed the council men, daring any of them to speak against his plan.

"I am also stationing Yu-Yan archers around Ba Sing Se, and they've been given orders to shoot if they catch sight of her. I leave tomorrow morning. Should any of you have anything urgent to discuss with me, I suggest you visit me in my office sometime today. After, it may be too late." Silence. The gravity of the situation was finally setting in, Zuko took a breathe.

"That is all, the meeting is adjourned." And with that, Zuko turned and left to his room to prepare for his leave.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! It's really helped me become more motivated, I'll do my best to not let you down!**

**Also, I noticed some errors in my previous chapter, which irks me a bit, but oh well.**

**And also, FF doesn't like me very much, the first line wasn't supposed to be repeated, but I think I fixed it… I hope. I know my reviewers noticed it as well, so, although it bothers you guys, I caught it too. But thanks for saying so anyway, it shows that you really read it, so, I can't say thank you enough!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this, you're filling my heart with so much hope I might tearbend! Hurr hurr, just kidding (not…)**


	3. Call it Off

Azula glared at the water, as she willed the damn boat to go faster. She needed to be in Ba Sing Se, and she needed to be there **now**. The Dai Li would listen to her. They'd crawl back to her; everyone and everything always did in the end. She kicked the wheel, willing it to lead her to her desired destination faster. She's stolen the fastest boat those old coots had, and _this_ was as fast as it could go?!

She'd kill them. Kill them all. Zuko, The Avatar, his stupid waterbending girlfriend, her brother, that blind girl, and that Kyoshi bitch. She'd kill them all, and relish every second. The engine began making whirring noises as the small boat picked up speed and headed full force to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Aang paced nervously. He wanted so badly to go with Zuko to capture Azula, but he had duties to fulfill in the previous Fire Nation colonies. Racism and violence where breaking out daily as old prejudices held strong when many of the settlers did not leave when Fire Lord Zuko had pulled all the troops out of the Earth Kingdom.

"Katara, what should I do?" he panicked. "I need to help out in the smaller parts of the Earth Kingdom, but I want to help Zuko find Azula so bad!"

Katara understood, as she was supposed to help him settle the disputes in the colonies and lesser cities alike.

"I don't know Aang. I think it might be best if you go to the cities and work there. I'm sure Toph would be more then happy to come along with you." Aang looked at her, confused.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Katara looked away, guiltily.

"Zuko asked me to help him find Azula. It's going to be dangerous, and… He'll need a healer." She finished lamely. Aang looked as though he were going to cry.

"Does… Does this mean we're over?" Tears were welling in his eyes. Katara felt her own heart squeeze. Closing her eyes, she nodded.

"Yes, Aang. I think it's for the best. You have your Avatar duties, and I'm only a distraction."

"No you're not!" Aang cried. Katara led him away from their friends, whom where staring, making Katara feel worse then she already did.

"Really, Katara! You aren't a distraction at all! I lo-"

"Don't. Aang, please don't." Katara felt tears well in her eyes. It was supposed to be easier then this. Aang looked at her with big, grey eyes, searching hers.

"I… I understand." Katara sighed, feeling the weight of her guilt crush her heart. Aang walked back to the group of their friends, trying not to cry. Katara followed not too far behind, biting back the stinging feeling in her eyes.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to join Zuko in his hunting party for his crazy sister; I've got a family to worry about. I don't think Suki and I will go."

"What are you insinuating?" Suki cried. "I can fight! I can help! So can you!" she shrieked. Sokka's eyes' widened.

"No! Nonono, Suki, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that in your condition it would be most-"

"What condition?! I'm just pregnant, Sokka! For the last ti-" She was cut off as Sokka kissed her, silencing her as she hugged him.

"I suppose we'll simply head back to Kyoshi Island tonight, then." Katara nodded, understanding.

"I'll tell Zuko, I don't think he'd have wanted you to come anyway." The waterbender said, slightly relieved.

"I'll go with Twinkletoes to the Earth Kingdom." Toph volunteered. Aang turned to her gratefully.

"Thanks, Toph." She grinned.

"No problem, Twinkletoes. Maybe we can cheat more games while we go around too!" she suggested, laughing. Sokka snorted and Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go tell Zuko, and make sure you guys have everything arranged, ok?" Katara smiled and ran off before the waterfall she'd been holding back burst in front of her friends. When she was out of sight, she crumpled against the wall, and cried.

* * *

Later that night, Katara hugged her brother tight as they said their farewells. Katara promised to stop by and visit soon. Their boat set sail first.

Aang and Toph where set to leave later on that afternoon, and Katara had already said her farewells to Toph. Aang would be the tough one to say good bye to.

"I'll miss you." She confided, hugging him before he left on Appa.

"I miss you already." He smiled, eyes puffy, but they both knew it was over, and had been over for a while.

"When this is all over, wanna go penguin sledding again?" Katara felt tears rise once more.

"Aang, I would love to go penguin sledding with you." And with that, he hopped up onto the sky bison, and flew off to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

"Katara, what's… What's penguin sledding?" Zuko inquired while they ate dinner. Katara smirked evilly.

"I'll take you after we catch Azula." Zuko paled a bit, deciding that perhaps penguin sledding was not something he wanted to try. They continued to eat dinner, making small talk, before a messenger arrived into the royal dining hall. Zuko set his bowl of rice down.

"What is it?" He spoke calmly. The Messenger's eyes widened as he quickly did a respective bow.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh's ship has landed on Fire Nation soil, sir." Zuko's face lit up.

"Is that so? Please escort him here immediately." Katara smiled at Zuko, sensing that his Uncle and he would like to be alone during their reunion of being separated for a month.

"I'll just go…" Katara said, finishing up her dinner.

"Go?" Zuko said incredulously. "Uncle will want to see you, of course!"

"Are you sure? You don't want to be alone? Because I can just go." Zuko shook his head, and continued to finish his meal. Katara sat back down and finished off her fire flakes (Which were growing on her with every bite).

"Zuko, your hair has gotten longer, and you look well!" Iroh exclaimed, hugging his nephew on the spot. Zuko hugged him back, grateful that he arrived so soon.

"I know you're against ruling as the Fire Lord, Uncle. But I really appreciate you helping me like this." Iroh looked at him proudly.

"Zuko, my nephew, you have done more good to this country then I could have ever dreamed, and I thank you for it. I do not mind looking after it for you, but I will require you to stop by my tea shop soon after Azula's re-capture." Zuko nodded, agreeing completely.

"And you, Katara. I thank you for assisting my nephew in such troubling times." Katara perked up at being mention.

"It's nothing, General Iroh. I owe Zuko a lot, it's the very least I could do." Iroh smiled, his eyes twinkling with knowledge Katara knew she'd never be graced with.

"But in all seriousness, are you prepared to leave tomorrow morning?" Iroh asked, sitting finally to enjoy some well-earned tea.

"Yes, Uncle." Katara nodded.

"Good. Be wary, Azula will not think twice to strike you two down once more." Iroh warned them.

"She won't." Katara said solemnly. "I won't allow her to hurt Zuko ever again."

**I'll leave it off here for now, I suppose. What does Katara mean when she says that last line? Who knows? I sure don't. Same old same old. Review, favorite, tell me what you liked, didn't like, tell me everything! I love to hear from you guys. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to keep Iroh in character. He's just too wise for me to do justice, I think. I hope I didn't mangle his character too much… Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Impression that I get

The next morning had come far too soon for Katara's taste. The sun had barely risen over the horizon before Zuko had sent a servant to wake her and start a bath. Groggily, she'd managed to bathe and dress herself in preparation for their journey. In her sandy-eyed state, she realized she'd styled her hair in a fashion she'd not worn in for several months. It was in a braid.

"Aw, man!" Katara grumbled and began to de-braid her hair. A knock came from her door.

"Katara? Are you up?" A familiar voice called through her door.

"It's ok to come in Zuko." Katara mumbled, still fighting with the tangled mess that was her hair. The door creaked open and Zuko stepped inside her room.

"We're preparing to leave, and I was just making sure that-" Zuko's eyes widened and he stifled a laugh. Katara glared.

"Oh, haha Zuko. Go ahead, laugh. Really." She deadpanned, still attempting to un-tangle her hair.

"Do-Do you want help?" he was still concealing a laugh, and failing miserably. Katara finally got her hand through it, and began to comb her locks.

"Sorry Fire Lord, but I don't think this situation is bad enough that I need advice from you." Zuko smiled. Katara re-shaped her hair back to its usual style, hair loopies and all.

"Are we leaving soon?" Katara inquired, styling her hair into a more familiar shape.

"Yeah, we're taking a boat to the Earth Kingdom. It isn't Appa, but it'll get us where we need to go faster then the normal ships." Zuko cleared his throat before continuing.

"When we get there, we'll meet up with the Yu-Yan Archers to check Ba Sing Se's perimeter before continuing to track her. We'll spend the night in an Upper Ring hotel before we make out way toward Azula's hide out, wherever that is." Katara sighed. She had been so sure that Azula wouldn't be a problem after she'd chained her up during the comet.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast before we go? I can have the chefs make you something, if you'd like." On cue, Katara and Zuko's stomach's both grumbled, agreeing to the proposal before Katara could say anything. A pink tinge adorned her skin, as she nodded affirmative.

* * *

The ship Zuko had purchased for the voyage was small, significantly smaller then what'd he was used to sailing on. Its small size meant more motion on the ship, and Zuko was already feeling ill when the anchor lifted and the ship began to sail. It rocked back and forth as Zuko clung white-knuckled to its railing. Katara emerged from her small cabin to join him on the deck.

"It's not very big." She commented, looking out at the Fire Nation's fleeing island.

"I wanted the fastest ship we could find." Zuko turned a light shade of green as a larger wave hit the side of the small ship, rocking it more than he'd have liked.

"It's nice though. I haven't gone sailing since we first infiltrated the Fire Nation, before the war was over." Indeed, Katara had missed the open sea, and had once mused that if she'd never met Aang, she would've liked to have sailed for the rest of her days. But that would never happen; she had too many obligations to uphold.

A comfortable silence had befallen them, the only noise was the engine beneath their feet and the crying rat-gull's flying above them; Katara broke it.

"I broke up with Aang yesterday." Sadness cloaked her beautiful face, Zuko did not approve.

"Oh." He said, lamely.

"Maybe it was too soon, perhaps it was too late." She wondered aloud. "Either way, it had to be done."

"I understand, Katara." The waterbender began to cry.

"I know it had to be done, but it still hurts, Zuko. I really did care for him, and I know he loved me. But it just wasn't the right time." She began to sob harder, and Zuko wrapped his arms around her, comforting her like he had so many weeks ago.

"It wasn't easy breaking up with Mai, either." He reminisced. It had certainly been more violent then he'd expected from the more often then not blank and emotionless girl. The breaking of several ancient vases and tapestries had not been taken into consideration when he broke the news in his favorite hallway.

"I think she loved me too." He confided quietly. "But I don't think I loved her." And has horrible as saying it made him feel, he knew it was true. She was something from his past, something he'd moved on from. They couldn't relate in any way and their differences had begun to drive Zuko mad not two weeks after his coronation.

Katara began to wipe her tears away, sniffling and feeling silly for spilling everything so openly to Zuko. She pulled away from him and stared out at the sea. Another violent rock from the ocean, and Zuko vomited all over the side of the ship. Katara inched away, holding her nose.

"Uh, Zuko? Are you ok?" Katara inquired to the smelly Fire Lord. He turned to her, giving her a look that said 'I am _not_ ok.'

"I'll, uh, go find my water skins and see if I can help you." Katara ran back into her cabin, and Zuko spat the remaining bile from his mouth.

* * *

Aang and Toph flew over the calm ocean in silence. Toph held onto Aang's arm and Appa's fur as they continued flying. Aang was trembling, but Toph figured bringing it up now would not be wise.

"How far are we from the Earth Kingdom?" Toph inquired, brushing an annoying strand of hair from her mouth.

"I'd say we're almost there. I think I can see it over the water, so we're not far." Aang was so grateful to Toph for coming with him. If he had to make this journey alone, Aang didn't think he'd make it.

"Ok, well, when we get there, let's eat! I'm starving." Aang nodded, and then remembered sheepishly that she couldn't see him.

"Yup." He chirped.

"Do you think things over there are really bad?" Toph wondered, picking her ear with her free hand.

"I don't know, Toph. I hope they aren't, I don't want to fight anymore." Toph merely replied with a 'Hn.'

More silence ensued, until Aang could clearly make out a small fishing village.

"Toph, we're here!" He exclaimed, excited.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious. The stench of fish couldn't have indicated anything." She rolled her eyes and Aang scowled. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it." He mumbled to himself as Appa landed by the beach.

**

* * *

**

Man, this chapter almost dragged on for about 5 pages, rather than it's usual two. I had to shorten it a bit…That just means chapter 5'll probably be a bit longer, so I hope I don't disappoint you next time! Is anyone participating in CapslockZutara's Zutara week? If so, I'd love to read anything you guys have posted, I love those prompts.

**And on a bit of a side note, I'm curious how many of you guys enjoy/like/ship Taang? I'm working on a story that I've been brewing over for about a year now (Has it really been that long? Wow… ) and I might post that in a week or two, depending on how many of you might be interested. If not, it'll still get posted eventually, just not so soon. Anyway, thanks for reading, I love every single review I get, it makes me dance and sing and look like more of an idiot than I already am! Thanks again!**


	5. Heliotrope

The next morning had come far too soon for Katara's interests

Katara groaned as she rolled out of her cot. The ship was still rocking back and forth; the current mellower then it had been the previous evening. Zuko had suffered from Sea Sickness all night, but had gotten a bit better after she water bended the water around his stomach, loosening the tight muscles.

Katara hurried around and got dressed, hopping on one foot as she attempted to pull her boot on. When she did, she walked out of the small cabin, and was greeted by a still fairly green Zuko.

"It's been so long since I've actually gone sailing, the sea isn't settling well." He grumbled, Katara snickered.

"Are we far?" She asked. Zuko shook his head.

"No, we're not. We're not more then an hour away from the Earth Kingdom's main port. When we arrive, we'll eat lunch." He paused, his upset stomach growled, he looked at it disdainfully. "And then we're travel by Ostrich Horse until we arrive in Ba Sing Se." he finished.

"We're going to meet up with the Yu-Yan archers there, right? I've never met them before, what are they?" The waterbender asked as she sat next to Zuko to enjoy some tea.

"They're an elite group of Archers. It's a pretty prestigious group, actually." Zuko explained, sipping his tea. "They sometimes perform in festivals. They can hit a fly from 50 yards and pin its wings to a board." Katara's eyebrows raised a bit.

"Wow, that's impressive. I can't wait to meet them!" The Fire Lord merely nodded. The ship lulled back in forth, more silence. Katara looked out to the ocean, where the sky and the water met. It seemed endless. Katara looked to her right; Zuko's brittle scar was right next to her. She put a shaky hand next to it, and then thought better of it.

"Does… does it hurt? Your scar, I mean." Katara said, slight flustered, as though she'd tread on ground she knew she wasn't supposed to venture into. Zuko turned to her.

"No. Not anymore." He said quietly. "I've had it for a long time." Katara looked at the ground guiltily, and feared she may have invited unwelcome feelings of the past to Zuko.

"I'm sorry about it… It must be a painful memory." Zuko nodded.

"I'll tell you about it someday. Maybe when Azula is back in prison, and we can talk normally. When things are back to the way they should be." Katara's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Right. Azula." She got up and stared out past the hull of the ship. The spec that was the port was now beginning to blossom into a dark line, filled with ups and downs and many shapes. She could now see more ships sailed in and out, as the busy waterfront filled with importing tankers and ships alike.

"We're here!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Azula cleaned the dirt out of her fingers. She hated earthbenders. Their bending was so stiff, so vulgar and not in any way beautiful. Blood spattered all over the ground, flecks of it were on her shoes. She sniffed haughtily at the charred body in front of her; she cared not if it were ever found.

When she became ruler again, she would kill whomever she pleased. After all, the world was just waiting for her, and it'd only have to wait a little longer.

She picked up the basket the deceased earthbender had been carrying, and made her way back to the cave she'd been hiding in.

She hated hiding out, it made her feel like an animal, a poor one at that. She was Fire Nation royalty, where was the decency? The servants? Her brother would pay.

He would pay dearly.

* * *

Katara quickly discovered how much she despised ride on her Ostrich Horse. It wobbled as it walked, making her feel as though she were to fall off at any given moment. It didn't like her, and she didn't like it. It was going to be the worst ride of her life. After riding for what seemed like forever through the endless plains between the port and Ba Sin Se, she finally spoke up.

"How much farther?" it came out as more of a groan then a question. Zuko smiled at her discomfort.

"Not much more, we're almost there."

"How can you tell?" she inquired, shifting her weight a bit more in the hopes of finding a slightly more comfortable position to sit in.

"I came this way a long time ago. We're almost there." He repeated.

"Oh." Katara continued to carefully move her waist around the moving animal, in the hopes of gaining a more agreeable position with the animal. She arched forward, stretching her back, and Zuko's face tinted a shade of pink.

"What?" She looked at him, he looked away.

"Nothing." He said cryptically, trying to hide his face.

"No, tell me!" she laughed. Zuko shook his head.

"It's nothing, really." Katara looked at him strangely, but accepted his answer. The Ostrich Horse continued to wobble and weave its way to the newly rebuilt walls of Ba Sing Se. They were much grander then the previous wall. Intricate designs had been placed in the stone, a huge Earth Kingdom emblem embedded into the rock. Katara stared in awe; it was a sight to see.

When they strode up to it, Zuko called out;

"Fire Lord Zuko is requesting to be allowed into the city. I have important business here, please, open." His voice was strong, loud, fit for a king. Surely enough, a low, grumbling noise erupted from the wall, as they began to slide down into the earth, allowing passage for the two.

As they walked in, a lady that looked similar to Joo-Dee welcomed them. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se, the Earth King has been expecting you." Zuko nodded, and she led them through the levels of the city to the great palace. They waited in the throne room, and not a few moments later the King and Bosco strode into the room.

"Katara! My good girl, how've you been, hm? Well, I hope. And Fire Lord Zuko! You look like the Fire Lord we all knew you would be!" He exclaimed happily. Bosco stumbled over to Katara and rubbed his head on her hand as she smiled and pet the enormous creature.

"We've been well, aside from the current predicament." Zuko answered, bowing in respect to the King.

"No, no. None of that. No need to bow, we're all friends here, aren't we?" the King pulled Zuko up from his bow. Zuko stared.

"Er, of course."

"Good, good. Now, shall we have dinner?" Katara shook her head.

"As much as I'd love to stay and catch up with you, we really need to begin the search for Azula." The Earth King's face fell.

"Oh dear. I forgot about that, we must get to business quickly then, I suppose."

"Yes. Where are the Yu-Yan archers? I need to speak with them." Zuko asked.

"They've been stationed around the Great Wall, I believe." The King replied. "I'll have Joo-Dee lead you up there, so you can talk."

"I would very much appreciate that." Zuko said with a small smile.

"Well then, shall we go?"

**

* * *

**

Sorry for taking so long! I feel horrible, I honestly do. I had this evil thing called writers block and this awful thing called School. Really, it's dreadful. I'm there from 8 to 4 and I don't have much time for the computer aside from completing homework, it's really rather depressing. But, it can't be helped. If I don't do homework I don't get the computer, and if I don't have a computer I can't update! So, it's all a vicious circle. But I hope that I'll be able to get another chapter up before the end of the month, so I will do my best!

**And as I always say, please review! I like to know what you guys thought about the chapter, if there were things you'd like to see and things you wished had been left out. Thanks so much!**


End file.
